Día de la Madre
by Clio Salome
Summary: Para una madre no hay nada más valioso que los hijos, pero que piensan sus hijos en el día que celebran a ese ser especial si no está con ellos. ¿Cómo se sienten Naruto y Sasuke al respecto? Shonen-ai. Especial del día de las madres.


Pequeño regalo a todas las madres en su próximo día, especialmente para las mamás favoritas del manga: Mikoto y Kushina .  
Personajes de Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias: OoC, miel, azúcar y derivados (puede causar un ataque al corazón)**

~Día de la madre~

_El día de las madres es celebrado por casi todos, regalos y demostraciones de amor no se hacen esperar, pero no todos están alegres en este día ya que también es cuando la ausencia toma fuerza…_

Respiró profundo mientras aferraba el ramo de crisantemos rojos(1) que tenía entre sus brazos, el cielo ya estaba oscuro lo que le daba un aspecto más escalofriante al lugar en el que estaba: el cementerio; tragó duro y con paso lento se internó en el camposanto, observó como en algunas tumbas habían flores frescas e inciensos, recordándole lo especial de aquel día.

Continuó su andar pero al cabo de unos metros se detuvo al reconocer el símbolo del clan que adornaban aquellas lápidas, el abanico de pai pai, sin saber porque desvió su ruta y se internó en aquella sección llegando hasta las tumbas de los últimos líderes de esa familia. Notó con tristeza el abandono que presentaban y sintió más al apenas distinguir el nombre de la matriarca, Uchiha Mikoto, en la piedra. Estaba por acercarse cuando unos ruidos hicieron que se estremeciera en su lugar

-¿Dobe?- escuchó y su alma volvió a su cuerpo

-Hola Teme- saludó volteando para observar al recién llegado

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado, por todos era sabida la fobia del rubio por lo sobrenatural

-creo que lo mismo que tú- señalando los dos ramos de flores que el moreno llevaba en brazos

-no me decidía venir- comentó colocándose a su altura, el otro solo asintió

A paso lento el Uchiha se acercó a la tumba de su progenitora y con delicadeza deslizó sus dedos por el nombre grabado, al apartar su mano notó restos de polvo y tierra evidencia del descuido que tenía

-sostenlas un momento- le dijo a su acompañante al volver junto a él–no tardo- informó para caminar y perderse entre las tumbas, el rubio se quedó extrañado en el mismo sitió disfrutando del suave aroma que despedían las flores, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero no fue mucho, cuando el azabache regresó, lo observó con cuidado y notó que traía consigo un balde con agua.

Pasó de largo al rubio y con cuidado hecho una cantidad considerable de agua sobre la tumba de su madre, se quitó el chaleco Jounin para con él dejar impecable el memorándum; repitió el proceso con la tumba de su padre solo que más rápido.

-acércate- pidió con voz pausada, el ojiazul se colocó a su lado. El moreno se puso de pie, tomó el ramo de prímulas(2) blancas con rosa en el centro y fijó su vista donde descansaba su progenitora

-Hola mamá- empezó despacio – ha pasado tiempo desde el último día de las madres que celebré, debes estar triste por eso y te pido una sincera disculpa, no me excusaré ni intentaré justificarme ya que solo te decepcionaría, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño…y mucho, son en días como estos en que tu ausencia se hace más fuerte pero sé que estás conmigo aquí –señalo su corazón- ¿Sabes? Revisé algunas de las cajas del sótano y encontré algunos de los dibujos que te hice de pequeño, también algo de la ropa que tejías y tu vajilla favorita está intacta, ahora todo está fuera y en el lugar que corresponde. No debes preocuparte por mí, estoy bien y mi vida es tranquila pero más importante, ya no estoy solo tengo junto a mí una persona muy especial, tu sabes quién es –miro de soslayo al Naruto- y todo lo que me provoca, espero te guste mi decisión. Mmm… creo que por el momento es todo, te traje un regalo –expresó con una sonrisa- espero te gusten- despacio se arrodilló y coloco las flores que sostenía, permaneció unos minutos así en lo que rezaba una sencilla oración-

Se levantó y observó como el rubio, que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, se fijó en los ramos que sostenía recordando algo, sujeto uno y regresó frente a la tumba de hace unos instantes

-se me olvidada- comentó avergonzado -estas son de parte de Itachi- con cuidado colocó un ramo de jazmines(3) -sé que él hubiera querido dártelas, pero ahora está contigo. Cuídalos, a él y a padre pero que también ellos te protejan y te demuestren su amor así como yo lo haré con el mío. No te importa ¿cierto?- preguntó al aire mientras tomaba dos prímulas del ramo –igual son para alguien especial y sería una grosería llegar sin ningún detalle- rebuscó y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una varita de incienso, la clavo en la tierra que había en la tumba de sus padres y con un diminuto _katon_ lo encendió –prometo visitarlos- finalizó haciendo una reverencia ante ambas lápidas.

Dirigió su mirada al de ojos azules y emprendieron la marcha hacia otra zona del cementerio, una más céntrica.

Se detuvieron frente al monumento de los ninjas caídos ubicando su objetivo a la derecha, el Uzumaki fue el primero en acercarse al monumento de metal en forma de llama que tenía pulcramente escrito _Yondaime Hokage_ y en la línea inferior Namikaze Minato, a su lado se encontraba otra placa del mismo material, pequeña en comparación pero bellamente adornada con bajo relieves de flores de seis pétalos y en el centro rezaba U. Kushina, abajo tenía grabado un espiral.

El rubio miró directamente al ojinegro que lo alentó con un movimiento de cabeza, con paso vacilante se acercó al memorial de su progenitora, se inclinó para colocar los crisantemos y se paró velozmente

-em…yo…bueno…no- balbuceaba incoherencias, observó al Uchiha que le enviaba una mirada serena que lo tranquilizó –Hoy es el día de las madres- inició – nunca antes lo había festejado pero no quise pasar este día sin traerte algo. No tuve la oportunidad de obsequiarte algo personalmente, pero ten por seguro que te habría dado un regalo todos los años; este día es muy especial y desearía que pudieras estar conmigo pero al menos ya…ya sé quién eres- su voz se empezó a cortar- y donde estas…también lo mucho que me amas…como…como yo te…te amo a ti…- no resistió más, su garganta se cerró y por sus ojos descendieron un sinfín de lágrimas, tampoco intento detener su llanto(4).

Naruto se vio apresado en unos fuertes brazos, se dejo hacer y respondió al contacto aferrándose a la blanca espalda, se mantuvieron en silencio, sin burlas ni reproches, compartiendo un dolor similar a la vez que se apoyaban mutuamente. Sasuke acariciaba con calma los rubios cabellos dando el tiempo suficiente para que su compañero se desahogara, no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando el silencio los envolvió su supo que el blondo se había calmado

-¿mejor?- quiso cerciorarse apartándolo un poco para observar esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban pero que en ese momento estaban hinchados. El jinchuriki le contestó con un asentimiento.

Se separaron lentamente, el azabache dirigió su mirada a la lápida y habló:

-Kushina-san, siento que de alguna forma debo presentarme ante usted y pedirle su bendición en la relación que Naruto y yo tenemos, aunque por lo que he escuchado si estuviera viva debería estar huyendo por mi vida o al menos por mi integridad física, por favor no me envié una maldición desde el más allá –soltó una risilla nerviosa- puedo asegurarle que mis sentimientos con Naruto son sinceros, no niego que discutimos hasta por la temperatura del agua para el té y que muchas veces terminemos en golpes, pero no es por mala intención así es nuestra relación; no voy a negar que he cometido errores en el pasado y muchos, ¿pero quién no los comete? De ellos aprendemos, también sé el dolor que le he causado a su hijo pero dedicaré lo que me resta de vida para hacerlo feliz ¡se lo juro! – su vista se poso en el Uzumaki detallando el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro por las palabras mencionadas- hace muchos años, Kakashi me contó que usted y mi madre eran amigas pero no le creí, ahora sé que es cierto y en nombre de esa amistad espero sea de su agrado que ahora el clan Uchiha y el clan Uzumaki sean uno solo, con lo mejor de ambos- finalizó asentando sobre el ramo las dos flores que tomo del regalo de su madre

-Má- habló Naruto- sé que este teme es un bastardo ególatra, amargado e idiota

-¡No me ayudes dobe!- cortó indignado el aludido

-y muchas cosas más, pero lo quiero y sé que él también me quiere, a su lado me siento completo. No hablé con Mikoto-san, sé que es tu amiga y están juntas en el más allá, dile por favor que yo también juró cuidar a su hijo y espero que se sienta alagada de que estemos juntos. Cuida a papá, no creo que le de un infarto cuando se enteré pero nunca se sabe, te mandé saludos con él si no te los dio ¡golpéalo! Prometo visitarte y traerte flores ¡muchas flores rojas, como tu hermoso cabello!- terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

El moreno le extendió una varita de incienso previamente encendida, la tomo con cuidado para clavarla entre las tumbas de ambos progenitores, quemándose en el proceso

-usuratonkachi- se burló

-¡teme!- reclamó indignado, le hecho un último vistazo a las lápidas, satisfecho consigo mismo tomo la blanca mano de su pareja para dirigirse a la salida

-deberíamos hacerles un altar ¿no crees?- propuso el Uchiha

-¿uno para todos?- el moreno asintió -¡es una gran idea!- exclamó emocionado

Con calma siguieron avanzando, disfrutando de la mutua compañía con gran alegría y tranquilidad, con un peso menos en sus corazones y dejando atrás mucho dolor.

M-A-M-Á

Muy lejos del cementerio, en un lugar donde los vivos no tienen acceso; una morena y una pelirroja observaban alegres en una fuente de blancas nubes y agua cristalina como sus hijos sellaban sus juramentos con un beso a la salida del sitio donde yacían sus restos mortales. En ese día tan especial ese había sido su regalo: poder observar a sus hijos

El rubio se acercaba a paso tranquilo cuando su bella esposa se arrojó a él, aferrándose a su cuello y ocultando su rostro mientras lloraba.

El pelinegro de expresión seria rodeo con sus brazos a su compañera de vida, sintió como lo abrazaba y pequeñas lágrimas mojaban su camisa.

Ambas madres lloraban, lagrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus delicados rostros por las palabras dichas por sus hijos

-¡me llevó flores! ¡Mí primer regalo del día de las madres, Minato!- comentaba feliz a su esposo quien aun la mantenía abrazada

-Naruto es un buen muchacho- secundó recargando su cabeza en la de Kushina , estrechándola más

-está bien, ha dejado todo el dolor atrás- decía la morena despacio

-¿Madre?- cuestionó llegando a su altura

-¡Itachi!- exclamó antes de abrasarlo -¡eres un hijo maravilloso!- el primogénito se dejó abrasar, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de la forma especial que solo le dedicaba a su progenitora, no paso mucho antes de que su padre se uniera a ellos en la muestra de cariño.

Ambas familias permanecieron así: juntas, como debían estar. En las dos faltaba un valioso miembro pero no importaba esperarlos el tiempo que fuera necesario si eran felices, que era lo que más deseaban; además la eternidad les ofrecía la oportunidad de disfrutar lo que no pudieron en vida, no la desperdiciarían.

-FIN-

¿Alguien murió? jeje

Notas:

1 .Las flores significan te quiero  
2. Significan primer amor, pureza e inocencia

3. Amor inmenso  
4. Creo que todos hemos visto el encuentro de Naruto con Kushina, personalmente es una de mis partes favoritas, en donde el rubio se abraza de ella y llora al reconocerla. Quise hacer referencia a ese momento en particular en el modo en que para Naruto sería difícil expresarle sus sentimientos a su mamá, pues indudablemente hay mucho dolor por su ausencia.

Creo que no hay mucho que comentar, si una mamá está leyendo esto: ¡Felicidades!

Gracias por leer. ¿Comentarios?

P.D: Tengo otro one-shot más yaoi de la misma temática, espero poder terminarlo en tiempo.


End file.
